Un horrible ami
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Ben est un bon ami, n'est-ce pas ? Mal n'en est pas convaincue. Elle n'apprécie pas que Ben se mêle de sa vie sentimentale. Surtout quand cela concerne Evie.


**Salut tout le monde ! Comme pour un OS que j'ai posté précédemment sur Descendants, celui-ci est, à la base, une fanfiction anglaise que j'avais écrit pour m'entrainer avec la langue. D'ailleurs, cet OS n'est pas un simple OS en anglais mais un recueil d'OS. C'est juste que comme chaque OS est assez court, j'ai décidé de les rassembler dans un seul chapitre pour plus simple en français.**

**Bref, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et évidemment Descendants ne m'appartient pas !**

* * *

**Un horrible ami**

C'était une simple question.

— Mal ? Tu es amoureuse d'Evie ?

Sauf que cette question était posée par Ben, avec un grand sourire joyeux et innocent, comme c'était souvent le cas avec le roi d'Auradon.

Mal ne savait pas quoi lui répondre – enfin, voulait-elle même lui répondre déjà ?

Elle ne comprenait pas comment leur conversation avait fini ainsi, alors que Ben et elle discutaient de tout et de rien en étant dans la chambre de Mal. Heureusement qu'Evie n'était pas là pour entendre ça : elle était partie réviser avec Doug.

— Pour... Pourquoi demandes-tu ? rétorqua Mal, en tentant de cacher l'hésitation qui la prenait – et se forçant à ne pas bégayer alors qu'elle sentait son cœur commencer à battre la chamade.

— Oh, comma ça. Par simple curiosité, ajouta Ben alors qu'il croisa les bras derrière la tête, allongé sur le lit de son amie.

— Mais bien sûr, moqua Mal, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Cela te prend souvent de poser de telles questions ?

— Bon, d'accord, j'admets que j'y réfléchissais déjà, admit le roi en souriant. Mais je veux entendre ta réponse.

Mal se contenta de soupirer lassement.

— Pourquoi ? Et ne me répond pas ''comme ça''.

— D'accord, d'accord... consentit Ben en riant doucement. En fait, je veux tenter de comprendre pourquoi tu as rompu avec moi. Non pas que je sois jaloux ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis heureux que nous soyons toujours amis et les amis, ça s'inquiète pour leurs amis n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suppose, oui.

— Tu supposes ?

— Eh bien, je te rappelle que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis à part toi, Carlos, Jay et... Evie. De plus, sur l'Île de l'Oubli, l'amitié est très mal vue.

Parfois, Mal ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ben était heureux qu'ils soient amis. Elle pensait qu'il serait fâché, après le bal, lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué ne pas être amoureuse de lui – du moins, ne plus l'être. Surprenamment, Ben avait accepté le choix de Mal qu'ils se séparent et, encore plus surprenant, lui avait dit qu'il comprenait sa décision et voulait qu'ils restent toujours en bon termes, comme des amis.

La seule conclusion logique que Mal avait tiré à propos de ça était que Ben était aussi bien un roi exceptionnel qu'un ami exceptionnel.

— Alors ? reprit Ben. Tu es amoureuse d'Evie ?

Mal grimaça. Mince, elle pensait qu'ils auraient changé de sujet.

Le regard insistant que lui envoya Ben la mit mal à l'aise. Il attendait clairement une réponse.

Mal rit nerveusement.

— Moi, amoureuse d'Evie ? répéta-t-elle en tentant de paraitre aussi nonchalante que possible. Où es-tu allé chercher ça ? Non, bien sûr que non je ne suis pas amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.

— Vraiment ?

Ben ne semblait pas très convaincu par ses piteux talents d'actrice. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes, avant que Mal ne cède sous son regard.

— Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu amoureuse d'elle, admit-elle à contrecœur.

Ben leva un sourcil.

— Bon, d'accord ! Je suis amoureuse d'Evie. Content ?

— Très ! déclara joyeusement Ben en souriant. Je suis heureux pour toi, Mal. Mais puisque tu aimes Evie, qu'attends-tu pour le lui dire ?

Mal se moqua.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, Ben. Evie est une princesse et veut son prince charmant – et on ne parle pas de Tchad. Je ne suis pas un prince. Je suis une fée, ce qui n'est pas exactement la même chose.

— Et alors ? rétorqua le roi. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas d'ascendance royale. Je suis certain qu'Evie s'en moque de ça.

— Même si c'était le cas, Evie a déjà Doug, défendit Mal en soupirant. Doug l'aime. Tout le monde voit ça, même moi. Enfin, pas que je sache si elle l'aime en retour mais... mais avec le temps ça pourrait venir. Evie ne pourra jamais tomber amoureuse de moi. Je suis son amie et rien de plus.

— Ok, j'ai compris, intervenu Ben. Donc si je vais voir Evie pour lui dire que tu es amoureuse d'elle, ça ne posera pas problème puisque tu penses qu'elle ne sera jamais amoureuse de toi ?

Mal lui lança un regard noir pouvant faire trembler de peur n'importe qui – sauf que Ben n'était pas n'importe qui.

— Tu n'oserais pas, dit-elle froidement.

— Oh que si, rétorqua Ben en souriant. Je vais oser. Après tout, je suis ton ami. Il est de mon devoir de te venir en aide.

— Si tu oses faire ça, nous ne sommes plus amis.

— C'est une menace ?

— _Oui_ !

Ben rit à son tour, clairement pas atteint par la menace de Mal, au grand désarroi de celle-ci.

— _Benjamin Florian_, vous ne ferez pas ça !

— Bien sûr que je vais le faire, _Mal Bertha_. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais le faire de ce pas. À tout à l'heure.

— Ben !

Avant que Mal ne puisse l'en empêcher, Ben bondit hors du lit et se précipita vers la porte menant au couloir. Il l'ouvrit précipitamment alors que Mal se levait à son tour pour le rattraper.

Sauf qu'avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, quelqu'un lui bloqua le passage. Ben sourit.

— Bonjour Evie ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es déjà de retour ?

Même si elle semblait confuse face à l'enthousiasme étrange du roi, Evie lui répondit calmement :

— Bonjour, Ben. Oui, Doug et moi avons fini. C'était assez simple comme travail.

— Tant mieux ! Mal veut te parler.

— _Excuse-moi_ ? intervenue Mal d'une voix outrée, derrière Ben.

— Je vais vous laisser discuter seule à seule, continua Ben sans prêter attention à Mal. À plus tard, les filles.

— D'accord... murmura Evie, confuse. À tout à l'heure, Ben.

— Je te déteste, Benjamin ! lança Mal en guise d'au revoir.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, répliqua Ben en souriant alors qu'il s'en allait. Bonne chance !

Evie se tourna vers Mal une fois que Ben disparut. La fille de Maléfique serrait des dents, l'air tendue.

— Bonne chance ? répéta Evie. Pourquoi ?

— Peu importe... marmonna Mal en croisant les bras. C'est juste un horrible ami.

— Ben ? Un horrible ami ? Tu es sûre que ça va, Mal ?

— Oui. Enfin... je suppose. Euh... on peut parler ? demanda Mal avec hésitation. À l'intérieur de préférence ? Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important.

Alors qu'une Evie intriguée suivait une Mal nerveuse dans leur chambre, Ben sourit depuis le bout du couloir. Il était assez fier de lui.

. . .

— C'est ennuyeux.

— Tu n'as même pas essayé, Mal.

— Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer pour savoir que c'est ennuyeux et inutile.

— Ce sont des mathématiques, Mal. Ce n'est ni inutile ni ennuyeux. Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu n'aimes pas les mathématiques.

Evie soupira. Il serait difficile de faire plus mauvaise élève que Mal quand cela concernait l'étude : Mal détestait l'école et tout ce qui s'y rapportait – sauf quand cela concernait la magie mais peu de choses concernaient la magie. Alors, pour montrer son mécontentement, Mal faisait preuve de beaucoup de mauvaise volonté et de mauvaise foi.

Ce qui poussait Evie à regretter d'avoir accepté d'aider Mal pour faire leurs devoirs. Avec Doug tout était très simple. Tout l'inverse de travailler avec Mal.

— Essaye de faire un effort, Mal. Tu m'écoutes et tu te concentres, d'accord ?

Mal passa une main dans ses longs cheveux raides, coiffure qu'elle avait gardé sous les conseils d'Evie.

— Je t'aime, dit-elle.

Evie arqua un sourcil.

— Moi aussi, répondit-elle en soupirant. Mais mon amour pour toi ne t'aidera pas avec tes devoirs, tu sais ?

— Je sais. Je voulais juste te distraire et c'est une réussite, déclara Mal avec un sourire victorieux.

— Mal, ce n'est pas le moment.

— Quoi ? Tu prétends que mon amour pour toi est sans importante ? s'indigna Mal ne posant une main sur son cœur. Tu me blesses, Evie.

Evie se retenu de grimacer. Mal avait réussi à la faire se sentir coupable.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Mal...

— Je sais, dit Mal en rigolant. Je te taquinais. C'est si simple de te faire culpabiliser.

Evie soupira de plus belle. C'était impossible, elle n'allait pas y arriver. Mal était un cas perdu.

Elle inspira un grand coup.

— Mal ?

— Oui ?

— Rappelles-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider avec tes devoirs alors que je savais que ça serait impossible ?

— Parce que tu m'aimes ? D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas d'aide. C'est toi qui à insister.

Evie roula des yeux. La prochaine fois, elle aiderait Jay et Carlos s'occuperait de Mal. Bien qu'Evie aimait ces instants où elle pouvait être seule avec Mal...

— Bonjour !

La porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit, permettant à Ben d'entrer.

— Bonjour Ben, répondirent en cœur les deux filles – même si, là où Mal semblait heureuse de voir son ami, Evie cachait une légère déception à cette apparition inattendue.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Ben en s'approchant du bureau où elles se trouvaient.

— Les devoirs de Mal, répondit Evie.

Ben eut la décence de paraitre honteux de les avoir dérangé.

— Vraiment ? Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je devrais vous laisser travailler et revenir plus tard.

— Oh ne t'en fais pas, tu peux rester, dit Mal sans voir – ou en ignorant – le regard que lui lança Evie. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ?

— Rien d'important, répondit le roi en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Enfin, si. Je suis passé pour vous demander si ça vous intéresserait de venir à une fête organisée par mes parents demain. Alors... ça vous dit ?

— Tes parents organisent une fête ? Depuis quand ? demanda Evie.

— Aujourd'hui, dit Ben en riant. Je sais, ça semble assez...imprévu et précipité mais ils veulent que je me détende un peu et oublie mes responsabilités de roi. Alors, est-ce que ça vous intéresserait de venir ?

— Oui, acquiesça aussitôt Mal. Bien sûr que nous voulons y aller.

— Mal... chuchota Evie.

— Super ! s'écria Ben en souriant. C'est cool que vous veniez. Bon maintenant, il faut que j'aille trouver Jay et Carlos pour leur en parler. À tout à l'heure les filles et travaillez bien.

— À plus tard, Ben, salua Mal. Et fais attention. Jay est assez irritable quand on l'interrompt dans ses devoirs. Tu risques de te prendre un cahier en pleine tête.

— Je ferai attention dans ce cas. Merci ! dit Ben alors qu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

Mal éclata de rire et revient à Evie. Elle vit le regard agacé que lui lança sa petite amie et perdit aussitôt son sourire.

— Tu vas bien, Evie ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

— Oui.

C'était une réponse rapide et brusque. Qui ne ressemblait pas à Evie.

— C'est drôle mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas, insista Mal. Il y a un problème ?

— Non, aucun.

— Evie...

Le ton désemparé de Mal finit par faire céder Evie, qui soupira.

— Pourquoi as-tu accepté l'invitation de Ben ?

Mal lui lança un regard confus. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle pensait qu'Evie serait plus fâchée par le fait qu'elles ne travaillaient plus depuis un moment.

— Parce que c'est notre ami, dit-elle. En plus, on va bien s'amuser, non ? Ce n'est pas toi qui adore les fêtes ? Avec les robes, les danses et tous ces trucs.

— Oui mais...

Evie se pinça les lèvres mais ne continua pas.

— Mais quoi ? demanda Mal. Quel est le problème, Evie ? Tu aimes les fêtes d'habitude.

Mal attrapa les mains de sa petite amie, cherchant à lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

— Je sais, dit finalement Evie d'une faible voix, sans lâcher les mains de Mal. Mais je pensais que nous pourrions en profiter pour être ensembles.

Mal fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Mais nous serons ensembles.

— _Sans les garçons_.

— Oh...

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Mal, qui sourit malicieusement.

— Evie... serais-tu jalouse de Ben ?

Evie parut indignée.

— Mal, c'est ridicule.

— Répond-moi, Evie.

Evie ne répondit pas mais regarda Mal. Voyant que le sourire de sa petite amie ne diminuait pas, elle abandonna.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Mal.

— Oh si, c'est marrant, répliqua Mal. Tu es jalouse. C'est tellement drôle ! Evie je-suis-une-princesse est jalouse du roi.

— Mal...

— Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas dérangeant. Et puis, ce n'est qu'à charge de revanche. Tu trouvais ça drôle quand tu as appris que j'étais jalouse que tu passes plus de temps avec Doug qu'avec moi. Et tu sais quoi ?

Mal se pencha vers elle. Evie frissonna en sentant le souffle de Mal contre sa nuque, alors que Mal lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'ai envie d'inviter à cette fête.

Mal rit et se recula, regardant Evie droit dans les yeux.

— Voulez-vous vous rendre à cette fête avec moi, _princesse_ ?

Pour toute réponse, Mal sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer.

— J'accepte ton invitation, mon dragon aux yeux verts.

. . .

— Tu veux offrir un cadeau à Mal ? s'étonna Ben.

— Oui, confirma Evie. Pourquoi ? Vous n'offrez pas de cadeaux d'anniversaire à Auradon ?

— Si, si, bien sûr qu'on en offre. C'est juste que je trouve ça étrange que tu sois venu à ma rencontre pour me parler de ça. Enfin, je suis heureux si je peux aider, Evie. Mais... tu es sûre que je suis la personne la plus qualifiée pour ça ? Tu ne préfères pas demander à Jay ou Carlos ?

— Ben... Tu es le meilleur ami de Mal alors tu es d'office la meilleure personne pour m'aider. Je veux dire... si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'offrirai une robe à Mal ou quelque chose comme ça mais je sais que ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'elle aimerait recevoir. Alors il faut que tu m'aides, tu comprends ?

— Euh... je crois que oui. Je comprends.

— Fantastique ! Dans ce cas allons-y. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Ce fut ainsi que Ben se retrouva à Auradon en compagnie d'Evie à la recherche d'un cadeau à offrir à Mal. Il avait même proposé à Evie de payer le cadeau mais la jeune fille avait refusé, insistant pour payer s'ils trouvaient un cadeau digne de ce nom.

— Tu sais, tu aurais pu demander à Audrey de t'aider, dit Ben en souriant.

Evie se retenu de grimacer.

— Bien sûr, et après je demanderai à Tchad de m'aider avec mes devoirs, c'est ça ? rétorqua-t-elle.

— C'est drôle mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre Mal, plaisanta Ben. Elle commence vraiment à te contaminer j'ai l'impression.

Ben fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Il faisait froid à cette heure de la journée, alors que le crépuscule commençait à décliner avec le soleil. C'était le moment parfait pour rentrer à la maison et se blottir dans les couvertures chaudes de son lit. Pourtant Ben devait admettre qu'il aimait bien sortir le soir, pour le peu qu'il sortait le soir.

Heureusement pour lui et Evie, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils croisent Mal : elle était avec Belle, au château des parents de Ben. Étonnamment Mal aimait passer du temps avec la mère de Ben. Les deux femmes avaient plus de points communs qu'on ne pourrait croire au premier abord.

— Pourquoi Jay et Carlos n'auraient pas pu t'aider à trouver un cadeau convenable ? demanda Ben, curieux.

— Parce que Carlos aurait proposé d'adopter un chien ou d'acheter un ordinateur et Jay, malgré ses airs de Don Juan, n'a aucune idée de ce que veut une fille comme cadeau.

— Et toi ? Tu as une idée de ce que veut Mal ?

— Non, admit Evie. Sinon tu ne serais pas avec moi pour m'aider à choisir. Dis-moi que tu as une idée de quoi lui offrir.

— Euh... pas vraiment. Pourquoi pas un bijou ? Ou peut-être un livre ?

— Un bijou ou un livre ? Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée ça.

Ben rit.

— Tu es sûre que tu avais vraiment besoin de moi ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

— Oh, ça va. Je... Oh, je sais !

Evie s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui fit que Ben la poussa accidentellement.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa précipitamment le roi. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, ça va, répondit Evie en souriant. Et maintenant, je sais quoi offrir comme cadeau à Mal.

— C'est super ! dit Ben en souriant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de demander quelque chose. Et c'est quoi ?

— Suis-moi, tu vas comprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Evie avait trouvé son bonheur et ils quittèrent une boutique.

— Où allons-nous mettre ça ? demanda Ben en désignant les nombreux sacs que portaient Evie.

— J'ai pensé à ton château. Il n'y a évidemment pas assez de place dans le dortoir à l'école et comme Mal passe beaucoup de temps à ton château...

— Euh... oui, tu as raison. Dans mon château, oui, dit Ben en hochant la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Oups, je suis désolé ! Tu veux que je t'aide à porter ces sacs ?

— Non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ben, dit Evie en riant. Je suis une fille qui aime faire du shopping donc je suis habituée à porter des sacs.

— D'accord... Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner à l'école et je me chargerai de ramener les sacs au château.

Evie ne refusa pas son offre et ils retournèrent à l'école, dans le dortoir où dormaient Evie et Mal. Cette dernière était allongée sur son lit, en train de lire un livre. Un livre qui venait sans doute de la bibliothèque de Belle. Elle sourit en voyant Evie, tandis que Ben les salua discrètement et leur souhaita une bonne nuit, partant avec les sacs.

— Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda Mal à sa petite amie. Tu as acheté des vêtements à Ben ? Je croyais que sa couturière avait de bons goûts mais peut-être que je me suis trompée.

— Des vêtements pour Ben ? répéta Evie, confuse. Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas pour lui. C'est pour... quelqu'un d'autre.

— Quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ?

— Euh... Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Mal parut intriguée mais n'insista pas.

— D'accord...

Evie s'approcha de Mal pour s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit.

— Alors ? Et toi, Mal ? Avec Belle ?

Le visage de Mal s'illumina aussitôt.

— C'était fabuleux ! dit-elle alors qu'elle ferma son lit pour regarder sa petite amie. Tu savais que Belle parle français ? Ou qu'elle aime une ville étrangère appelée Paris ? Elle m'a dit que...

Evie fut amusée de voir comment Mal s'extasiait sur une simple visite de courtoisie au milieu de l'après-midi. Apparemment, elle avait tellement aimé discuter avec Belle qu'elle était restée bien plus longtemps que prévu au château de la Bête.

_Heureusement_, se dit Evie. _Sinon elle aurait pu être intriguée par le fait que Ben et moi allions faire du shopping en ville. Là au moins elle n'a rien soupçonné. Tant mieux._

— Et c'est comme ça qu'elle a connu le roi Adams, conclua Mal sans s'apercevoir qu'Evie ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Oh et Belle a dit que si nous voulions passer demain, ça lui ferait plaisir de nous voir. Je comptais donc passer la voir. Tu voudras m'accompagner, Evie ?

— Bien sûr que je viendrais avec toi, chérie, confirma Evie en souriant. Je peux passer autant de temps que possible avec ma petite amie.

_Et être présente pour quand Ben lui montrera le cadeau que nous avons acheté aujourd'hui_, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Mal apprécierait son cadeau. Après tout, elle aimait la peinture alors quoi de mieux qu'une salle entière pour peindre rien que pour elle dans le château de la Bête ?

_Tu verras, Mal. Nous n'avons pas oublié ton anniversaire. Jamais. Tu es si importante pour nous, même si tu prétends ne pas le remarquer et que tu fais semblant de ne pas t'inquiéter de ça._

— Alors... commença Evie. Nous avons encore du temps avant d'aller dormir. Que veux-tu que nous fassions en attendant ? Oh, je sais ! Nous pourrions te faire essayer des robes ?

— Euh...

— S'il-te-plait, Mal ! Tu verras, c'est amusant !

Mal soupira.

— D'accord... se résigna-t-elle. Même si je sens que je vais regretter cette décision.

— Mais non, tu verras tu vas adorer.

Mal ne paraissait pas convaincue.

— Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, Evie.

. . .

Mal voulait proposer à Evie un rendez-vous mais elle ne savait pas où. Alors Ben l'avait aidé, comme toujours.

— Pourquoi ne pas vous rendre au Lac Enchanté ?

— Le Lac Enchanté ? répéta Mal, peu convaincue par cette idée. Non, je ne peux pas.

— Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Ben avec un sourire, ne comprenant pas son inquiétude. Ce n'est pas un endroit privé, tu sais ? C'est juste que peu de monde le connait. Ce qui doit être parfait pour un rendez-vous.

— Mais... mais c'est...

Frustrée de ne pas trouver ses mots, Mal le laissa tomber sur son lit. Ben rigola et s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Tu vois, tu n'as aucun raison de ne pas y aller, dit le roi avec satisfaction. Donc tu iras avec Evie au Lac Enchanté. Ne t'en fais pas, Mal. Tout se passera bien et vous garderez d'excellents souvenirs de ce rendez-vous. Oh et n'oubliez pas de faire attention à ne pas tomber dans l'eau.

— Ha, ha. Très drôle, Ben.

Pourtant, qu'importe sa réticence, Mal devait admettre que Ben avait raison. Le Lac Enchanté semblait le lieu idéal pour un rendez-vous.

.

— Allez, Mal ! Dépêche-toi !

— Dépêche-toi ? répéta Mal, incrédule. Tu te fous de moi, Evie ? Dix minutes avant tu te plaignais que je t'emmène en forêt et maintenant tu veux que j'aille plus vite ?

— Sauf que dix minutes plus tôt je ne savais pas où nous allions.

Mal roula des yeux. Evie était une princesse, non ? Depuis combien de temps les princesses appréciaient-elles les promenades en forêt sans cheval blanc et sans prince ? Evie une princesse étrange – ou alors elle avait juste hâte de se rendre au Lac Enchanté.

Tant pis pour Mal qui tentait de garder le secret sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Si elle ne l'avait pas dit, Evie aurait sans doute fait demi-tour.

— Un pont suspendu ? Sérieusement ? dit Evie quand ils passèrent devant le fameux pont suspendu en question.

— Je sais, j'ai eu la même réflexion la première fois, déclara Mal en souriant. Tu as peur de tomber, princesse ?

Pour prouver le contraire, Evie traversa le pont sans perdre de temps. Mal devait admettre que c'était drôle de voir Evie sur un pont suspendu. Elle ne pensait pas voir ça un jour.

— Fais attention à ne pas tomber à cause des racines, prévint Mal un peu plus loin. Cela serait dommage que tu te fasses une entorse.

— Pas de problème. Je marche toute la journée avec des talons, ce ne seront pas des racines qui me feront peur. De plus, si je tombe tu me rattraperas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis censée maudire les princesses, pas les sauver.

Evie rit, faisant sourire Mal. Elle continua de sourire tout en s'assurant qu'Evie ne tombe pas, et d'être assez proche au cas où il faudrait empêcher la princesse de faire une malheureuse rencontre avec le sol de la forêt.

Finalement, après bien des péripéties, elles arrivèrent finalement au Lac Enchanté. Evie fut aussitôt en extase devant ce lieu calme et mythique.

— Oh, Mal ! C'est merveilleux ! Je savais que c'était magnifique parce que tu m'as parlé de cet endroit mais...

— Ha, ha, doucement Evie, intervenue Mal en riant.

— Désolée, mais je suis tellement heureuse de voir cet endroit. C'est si... comment dire ?

— Romantique ? offrit Mal avec un petit sourire amusé.

— C'est ça. C'est tellement romantique comme endroit. J'adore ! Comment as-tu eu cette idée de m'emmener ici ?

— Euh... En fait, je ne l'ai pas eu. C'est Ben.

— Vraiment ? Je devrais peut-être sortir avec lui du coup...

Mal prit un air indigné, au grand amusement de sa petite amie.

— Je te taquine, Mal. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es la seule que j'aime, assura Evie.

— Il y a intérêt, répondit Mal en croisant les bras. Et ton humour est aussi nul que celui de Ben. Allez, princesse. Épargne mes oreilles de tes mauvaises blagues et asseyons-nous.

— Oh... es-tu fâchée ? plaisanta Evie.

— Non.

— Si, tu l'es.

— Non. Maintenant assieds-toi.

Pour l'amour de sa petite amie, Evie s'est abstenue de rire et s'est assise à côté de Mal, sous le kiosque en pierre du Lac Enchanté.

— Nous sommes bien là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Mal.

— Oui, c'est très agréable, approuva Evie. Mais... n'as-tu pas peur de tomber dans l'eau ?

— J'ai failli me noyer une fois donc... non. Plus maintenant.

— Quel rapport ?

— Ben m'a donné quelques cours de natation. Je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller si je suis dans l'eau.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda Evie avec un sourire malicieux. Donc je peux te pousser dans l'eau ?

— Tu n'oserais pas, dit Mal en lui envoyant un regard méfiant.

— Tu sais que ton regard noir ne me fait pas peur, n'est-ce pas ? En fait c'est plutôt l'inverse.

Mal serra des dents mais ne dit rien, faisant rire Evie avant qu'un silence ne s'installe entre eux.

— Alors... Nous sommes bien là ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Mal de rire.

— Tu n'es pas très inspirée pour discuter n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle. Pas de problème. Tu peux juste m'embrasser, c'est bien aussi. Même si je pensais que les princesses aimaient parler. Tu es sûre que tu es une princesse ?

Evie prit un air scandalisé.

— Si je ne suis pas une princesse, tu n'es pas mon dragon protecteur aux yeux verts.

— Oh, vraiment ? Si je ne suis pas ton dragon protecteur aux yeux verts, qui te protègera contre les princes idiots et les brutes vantardes ?

— Mmh... Doug ?

— Pff... Je me sens légèrement insultée, là.

Evie rit.

— Je me moque de toi, Mal. Tu es mon amour. J'aime mon dragon protecteur aux yeux verts. Elle est tellement belle.

— Pas autant que la princesse qu'elle protège, répondit Mal avant qu'elle ne se penche pour embrasser sa petite amie.

. . .

— Tu es malade, Mal ?

— Non...

— Oui, elle est malade.

Ben hocha la tête, les bras croisés alors qu'il se tenait à côté d'Evie. Evie se tenait debout, regardant Mal avec anxiété. Ben la comprenait : il n'avait jamais vu Mal comme ça. Mal était forte, sarcastique avec un visage pâle certes mais un regard vert perçant qui montrait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de prendre soin d'elle, sans aucune aide. La Mal actuellement n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

Allongée dans son lit, utilisant son oreiller pour cacher la faible lumière des fenêtres – dont Evie avait fermé les rideaux peu de temps après les nombreuses plaintes émises par sa petite amie –, et toussant de temps à autre... Mal était malade.

— Je vais bien, insista Mal d'une voix rauque.

— Oui, ça se voit, répondit Evie en se tournant vers Ben. Ben, pourrais-tu... ?

— Dire à la Bonne Fée que Mal est malade et que tu resteras avec elle à son chevet ? conclua Ben pour elle en souriant. Oui, bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas vraiment que qu'allait dire Evie mais c'était tout aussi bien.

— Merci, Ben. Tu es le meilleur.

— De rien, répondit le roi. Prends soin d'elle. Et Mal ? Repose-toi. Veille bien sur elle, Evie. Je tenterai de revenir bientôt.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, assura Evie.

Ben sourit et salua les filles avant de partir, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant les filles seules. Evie s'assit au bord du lit de Mal, inquiète.

— Comment te sens-tu, Mal ?

— Malade, admit Mal, maintenant que Ben n'était plus là.

Elle n'avait aucun problème à admettre qu'elle était malade, tant que c'était à Evie et personne d'autre. Et maintenant, elle était malade, très malade.

— Je sais, dit Evie en attrapant les mains de Mal. Courage, Mal. Tu iras mieux dans peu de temps. En attendant... as-tu besoin de quelque chose. Tu veux boire ou manger ?

— Non, c'est bon, dit Mal alors qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, posant une main sur ses yeux fermés. Tu devrais y aller, Evie. Tu vas perdre ton temps ici.

— Et te laisser seule ici ? rétorqua Evie. Hors de question, Mal. Tu sais que je ne vais pas le faire. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait... Je reste avec toi.

Mal soupira de plus belles.

— Evie... Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je peux prendre soin de moi.

Evie fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Mal ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste ici ?

Mal gémit.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais...

Elle ne termina pas.

— Mais quoi ? demanda Evie. Qui y a-t-il, Mal ?

Mal inspira, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, ignorant Evie qui lui disait de rester allongée.

— Comment puis-je t'expliquer ça, Evie ? Je...

Mal détourna un instant les yeux, son regard se faisant lointain, avant de retourner à Evie. Elle prit la parole, parlant doucement et bassement.

— Tu sais que j'ai toujours su prendre soin de moi, mais ce n'est pas parce que nous vivions sur l'Île de l'Oubli. Contrairement à toi, ma mère ne s'inquiétait pas si j'étais malade. Pour elle, si je tombais malade je devais me guérir toute seule. Si j'étais assez faible pour me laisser abattre par la maladie, c'était mon problème. Donc ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas de toi à mes côtés mais parce que je déteste avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi. Cela me donne l'impression que...

Mal soupira de nouveau, ne concluant pas sa phrase. Elle tourna la tête vers les rideaux, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle réfléchissait profondément. Elle ne voyait même pas le regard que lui donna Evie.

— Mal...

Mal secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié d'Evie.

— Je sais, c'est stupide, interrompit-elle. Je suis désolée. Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça. Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec...

— Mal, ne t'avise pas de finir cette phrase !

Mal sursauta et se tourna vers Evie. Elle cligna en voyant le regard affligé de sa petite amie. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ?

— Je suis désolée ?

— Je m'en fiche si tu as l'air faible, dit Evie alors qu'elle luttait contre les larmes qui voulaient couler sur ses joues. Je sais, et tu le sais, que tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai rencontré. De plus, je ne suis pas ta mère. Tu peux tomber malade, parce que ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je t'aime, que tu sois forte ou pas. Et je prendrais toujours soin de toi, que tu sois malade ou non.

Evie fut soulagée en voyant un léger sourire orner les lèvres de Mal et sourit à son tour. Elle se pencha vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa sur le front.

— Tu sais que tu vas tomber malade à ce rythme ? demanda Mal, sans perdre son sourire.

— Tant pis si je tombe malade. Au moins j'aurais une bonne excuse pour que tu prennes soin de moi.

Mal rit gaiement, emplissant le cœur d'Evie de joie.

— Chacun son tour, c'est ça ?

— Oui, confirma Evie en riant. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

.

Plus tard, quand Ben revint auprès d'elles...

— Hé, les filles ! Alors, ça va mieux ? Ma mère vous a préparé un gâteau et te souhaite un bon rétablissement, Mal, dit Ben en entrant.

Il s'arrêta, confus.

— J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Mal et Evie dormaient paisiblement dans le lit de la malade.

Ben de dépêcha de déposer le gâteau préparé par sa mère sur une table et quitta le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
